Off the Hook
Off the Hook is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series, the twenty-third of the first season. HTF Episode Description Lumpy's relaxing day of fishing is anything but fun for Russell the sea otter pirate! Swimming along, eating clams, Russell gets caught -- hook, line and sinker! Plot While Russell is diving for oysters, an anchor lands on top of him, dazing him. The anchor belongs to Lumpy, who is enjoying a day of fishing. Russell is dazed after moving out from under the anchor and soon finds Lumpy's fishing hook right in front of his face. One of his eyelids gets caught by the hook, and Lumpy, thinking he has caught a fish, begins to reel Russell in. As a panicked Russell gets dragged through the ocean, an electric eel attaches to Russell's body and shocks him repeatedly. Russell is then pulled through sharp coral, which removes the eel from Russell's body but severely cuts him. Russell then finds himself maneuvering through a series of naval mines. He finally hits one, but it does not detonate, much to Russell's relief. Lumpy, feeling the resistance, gives his fishing pole another yank, causing the mine to explode. Russell's body parts fly past an oblivious Lumpy. Finally, Lumpy reels in his catch, only to find Russell's eye. Before the episode ends, the eye falls off of the hook. Moral "Don't Litter!" Deaths *Russell is blown up by a naval mine. Injuries #An anchor lands on top of Russell, making him dazed. #Lumpy's fishing hook latches onto Russell's left eyelid. #Russell is electrocuted several times by an electric eel. #Russell is dragged through coral, severely scratching his body away. Survival Rate *Amount of surviving main characters: 1''' *Amount of dead main characters: '''1 *Total rate: 50% Destruction #Russell's pants and hat are ripped and torn by the sharp coral. #A sea mine blows up when Russell is pulled against it. Goofs #Russell's hat never floats to the surface when it logically should have. #When Russell is swimming his philtrum is gone. When he's pulled through the coral his philtrum disappears again. #It is unknown why Russell was pulled for such a long time when he should have been pulled straight up since that's were the anchor came from. #It is unknown why was Russell able to scream while underwater. #When Russell is electrocuted, his peg-leg feet are seen as regular skeleton feet. Future episodes will show that his lower legs have been amputated. #When Russell gives a sigh of relief for bumping into a mine without it exploding, his pupil overlaps his eyelid. Also, his eyelid is over his eyeball and held wide by the hook, giving the illusion he has two eyelids on his left eye. #Russell's peg legs and pirate hat flew behind Lumpy when Russell was on the other side of the mine. #In one frame, at the ending, Lumpy's fishing line appears without its hook or Russell's eye. #After Lumpy notices Russell's eye on his fishing line, he has Pac-Man eyes instead of his usual pupils. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Regular Episodes Category:No Females Category:Episodes Starring Lumpy Category:Episodes Starring Russell Category:2001 Episodes Category:50% Survival Category:Episodes With No Debatable Deaths Category:Beach Episodes Category:Single-Character Torture Episodes Category:No Trees Category:The Cursed Idol Bombed